Destiny of Three Cats
by yayne
Summary: sequel to 'two new members'. Macavity has finally found Sparkle and Spazzle and the jellicles want to go to America to find them. but they will have a little surprise when they finally see thier two old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(To understand what's happening, read 'Two New Members', my last fanfic.)

(Sorry if I'm rushing through this, I'm trying to stretch it out for it to be a good fanfic.)

A few months passed after Sparkle and Spazzle had went into hiding. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had gotten attacked by Macavity and lost their jobs as double agents, but that didn't stop them from dressing as henchcats and spying on him once and a wile. Bombalurina, just as I said in chapter 3 of the last fanfic, had her little baby girl. She was named Selene, since her eyes glowed the brightest in the moonlight (if you don get it; brush up on your Greek mythology). All was happy and chipper, until yet another one of those life changing days came along.

---

It was a bright morning, the sun was rising and the birds were walking up just to be eaten by the Jellicles. But the beautiful silence didn't last very long. Just as they did a few months ago with the first report, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer ran into the junkyard yelling for the cats to gather around. They had not had the chance to even change out of their henchcat disguises.

"What on earth is going on?" Alonzo asked as the crazy cats ran past his den screaming their heads off.

"He found them, he found them!" they yelled as the Jellicles were coming out of their dens.

"Who found what?" old Deuteronomy asked them as Grizabella helped him out of his den.

"Macavity, he found where Spazzle and Sparkle are hiding, he's heading over to America right now!" they said in unison.

"How did he find them? America is a large country and it would be almost impossible to find them in such a short time," Munkustrap asked them. "Its like a needle in a hay stack."

"There's no one like Macavity! He found where they are living and is now heading over there to retrieve what he thinks belongs to him right now!"

"What can we do?" JennyAnyDots asked.

"It's out of the question to go to America," Munkustrap told them. "It's too far away and we can't possibly go there. Macavity probably said that so you guys would hear him and we would go to find them, to only lead the villain right to what he wants. Let's just stay here and hope for the best"

"But what if he really didn't plan that and he is really boarding a ship right now to go over there and enslave two innocent cats?" Teazer countered him. "We need to go get them and make sure they are alright. Either way Macavity will find them, but with us going there we give them hope of being free of his grasp." 

"Still, how are we supposed to find them?" Grizabella asked them. "As you said America is a large country and they could be anywhere!"

Teazer and Jerrie looked at each other. They didn't think of that yet.

"We could break into Macavity's lair and find the location of where they are."

"That will take far too long and is practically a suicide mission," Munkus wasn't breaking down just yet. "If Macavity is really going there, lets fallow _him _and then we will be led to them."

"He will immediately know what we are doing, he isn't an idiot. And even if we did succeed in fallowing him, he will get to the guys faster then we can!"

"Well how else would we be able to find them? There are millions of people there and we are looking for two small cats. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have told anyone where were going to be safe."

"I know where they are," everyone turned to Mr. Mistoffelees, who was the one who spoke up.

"What do you mean?" old D asked him. Mistoffelees jumped onto the tire to explain to the whole tribe what he meant.

"The night Spazzle escaped Macavity's lair, he and Sparkle came to me for help. They wanted powers to turn into humans at will so they could survive in the new country. It half worked. They were given the powers to turn into half Jellicles instead. They gave me the address to where they were going so if anything were to happen, I would be able to find them. I was told not to tell anyone because they will just tell another cat and their location would have been given away."

Misto gave a small piece of paper to old D with some writing on it.

"It says here that they are in… Long Island, New York. Right now they have no clue about Macavity going after them, so they are sitting ducks. I say we go and get them," Jerrie and Teazer high fived as the leader took their side of the argument.

"How are we supposed to get across an entire ocean?" Tugger asked the leader.

"I have a plan, but I don't think the Jellicles coming with us to America will like it every much," Jerrie looked at his sister, being unsure if he should do it.

"Anything to save their lives," and with that, old Deuteronomy made his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone did hate Jerrie's plan. It was Bombalurina, Tugger, (Selene was left in the care of JennyAnyDots) Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and Mistoffelees who were stuffed inside a crate, being flown across the Atlantic to Long Island, New York. The thing they didn't like was not only was it dark, it was a tight squeeze even in their normal cat form. So how did a box full of cats get past security dogs? Mr. Mistoffelees hid their sent, and was able to make the box magically appear on the belt that was loading the luggage onto the plane.

"Somebody better move their hand from my ass or their going to loose their arm!" Bomba shouted as a paw went to her backside.

"Sorry," said the voices of Tugger and Jerrie.

"Someone's paw is in my face!" Munkus complained.

"Sorry, I'm trying stretch," Mistoffelees tried to reposition himself, but ended up with a back leg in Tugger's back.

"Move that paw or ill maul it!" he threaten the magician.

"Sorry again."

"Please just shut up!" Teazer was getting very pissed off right now from their fighting. This had been going on since they first got into the box just a few hours ago.

"We can't!" they all said together. "This damned box is too small for all of us!"

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't find a bigger one," Jerrie said sarcastically. "It's hard to find intact crates in a giant junkyard!"

The plane began to turn as it was getting ready to land. All the cats began squirming around as the box began tipping to once side. They all screeched as the box finally began to move and hit a pile of suitcases in the other end of the plane.

"IM GONNA KILL YA JERRIE!" Tugger yelled as he hit his head on the side of the crate. Not only that, but his mane was going to need a major cleaning after this.

"This was the cheapest way I could yet there; could you have thought of something better?"

He didn't have time to answer; the plane had landed and caused them all to freak out. But the chaos stopped when the plane finally began boarding and the luggage was finally being taken out. The box was picked up and was carelessly thrown onto the belt, which made the cats all caterwaul. Luckily, none of the workers heard them and they were able to get through the rest of the ride to their destination.

---

"Okay, how was I supposed to know we were spending the night in the post office?" Jerrie was trying to calm his frustrated friends. Right then, Munkus, Teazer, Bomba, and Tugger were all ganging up on him and were ready to kill him for food.

It was the middle of the night, they hadn't used the litter box in hours, and they hadn't eaten for a long time, so every one was cranky. The last thing they needed was to take one night in a dark cold office.

"But this is the only way to get to them directly," Misto tried to defend his friend. "If we get out now and go looking blindly, we might not find them."

"But it would save the torture of the ride over there in a shaking beaten truck!" Tugger tired to claw at Jerrie, but Misto blocked his path and almost hurt his old friend instead.

"Lets just get to sleep and we will finally get this mission over with in the morning, I want to see Deme as soon as possible." Munkus gave up trying to kill his friend and curled up against a corner and fell asleep. Tugger and Bomba retracted their claws as well and curled up next to each other. Everyone else tried to find room to sleep, but it was very hard with the limited space.

"Jerrie next time, I'm making the plan for travel," Teazer teased her brother as they dosed off.

"All in favor of that?" Tugger asked as he raised his paw. Everyone else raised their paws and for the first time in a long wile, they laughed.

(Hope you like it so far; please review so I know what to improve on)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cats opened their eyes. They were still in the crate, but the top was pried off and light was pouring in. they poked their heads out of the top to see that they where at one point was a barn. But the crate was placed on a large stage and benches were lined up in front of it.

"Where are we?" Tugger asked.

"I think we are in some makeshift theater in an old barn," Munkus looked around at the old hay stacked around where it won't get in the way.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat…"

"Bomba, stop singing," Rumpel looked over at her friend.

"I'm not singing."

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle."

"Then who is?" Jerrie asked. They all looked behind them to see a young girl dancing and singing to the song. She was dancing with a broom and was probably supposed to clean off the stage. But the strange part was that the headphones that were connected with the Ipod didn't go into human ears, but she had cat ears on the top of her head.

"For he will do as he do do and there's no doing anything about It." she even moved her hips to the song.

They noticed behind her that a young man of maybe 20 was sleeping on an old recliner.

"Yo fungus, the cats are awake," the girl took the headphones off her ears and shook the guy awake.

"Oh, alright," he rubbed his eyes and they walked up to the crate.

"Oooh!" the female picked up Tugger and began petting him. He finally got a good look at her. She had jet black hair which matched her ears and her eyes were neon green.

"I guess even in America girls love me," he snickered.

"So what are we going to do with them?" the guy asked. He bent over the crate to count all of the cats. They saw that he had long brown hair in a messy style with some stubble around his nose and chin.

"I dunno, we do have a large quantity of mice and rats around here and Stevie can't get them all."

"So you want to keep them even when dad can't even stand one cat?"

"We can keep them in here, and it would be much better than the humane society with the small cages and terrible smells and no worry of food…"

"FINE!"

"Thank you big brada," she smiled and put Tugger on the ground. She then took the rest of the cats out and went back to sweeping the stage. The 6 cats (if in earlier chapters I said 5, I miscounted) spent the whole day catching mice and rats all around them to fill their empty stomachs. By nightfall, they were finally able to focus at the mission at hand. They took their meeting into a room backstage that was not being used.

"Okay Mistoffelees, what do they look like as humans?" Munkus asked the magician.

"Okay, Sparkle had long straight blond hair. He had bright yellow cat ears and was about a little less than 6 feet tall. Spazzle had long bright red hair and his ears where orange and red. His left ear was still damaged just like in Jellicle form and he was between 5'4 and 5'7."

"I didn't see anyone like that wile I was hunting," Tugger picked the remains of rats out of his mouth. Everyone else didn't either.

"Well, I guess we have to look for them now and tell them that they where in danger." Munkus got up and stretched a bit.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Jerrie's ears perked up a bit.

"I think, what do you hear?" Teazer's ears also perked up. The cats walked up to the door and looked out. People where filing into the benches and yet another young man with red hair taking money and giving tickets to the people filing in.

"It looks like their doing a performance," Jerrie looked around at all the talking humans. "Let's sit in front of the front row and watch it. Chances are that Sparkle and Spazzle are in it."

They all nodded and slowly made their way to the space between the front few benches and the stage. A couple behind them pointed out a large solar powered light that hung from the ceiling that lit up the whole theater. When they looked up to see, it had dimmed and the performance began.

"Welcome to the mAkE-sHiFt theater," a voice came form the stage. The cats looked to see the same young girl who was singing 'Rum Tum Tugger' standing on stage in a tux and a large stylish hat.

"I am the founder and the director of this theater, Yayne Lukanta. Tonight we will be doing 2 scenes from cats, 1 scene from wicked, 1 from rent, and a surprise scene at the end. So please, if you have recording devises, don't use them to make fools of us. Please turn off cell phones or else we will mess up from the distraction. So please, sit back and relax, we are here to make your night." disappeared behind the old curtain and it began.

The first scene had no props and no background. It was just two girls singing about how much they hate each other. One was a green witch who no one seemed to like, and the other was a prom queen who everyone like her company. The prom queen had a group of students behind her as a chorus who spurned and insulted the witch. Loud applause came as the characters took a bow and exited. No sign of Sparkle and Spazzle.

The next one was from cats. It was Growltiger's last stand with a makeshift curtain for the background, and it seemed a bit funny. Griddlebone never came too close to Growltiger during the serenading part, and all the Persian cats where acting goofy when Growltiger and their leader where fighting. And for some reason one of the Persians was wearing a hoodie under their costume. There was still no sign of the cats.

The next one was just a line of people across the stage singing something about love and time. But this time…

"LOOK!" Jerrie pointed to one of the characters singing. This was a drag queen with black hair and colorful clothing. "IT'S SPARKLE!"

"You sure?" Tugger asked.

"I know that face anywhere, and he's wearing a wig. And right next to him is Spazzle!" he pointed to Spazzle who was wearing a large trench coat and a beanie. He could tell since his wild red hair peeked out from under his hat.

The scene finally ended and all the characters exited the stage.

"Just two more skits and then we can finally drag them back to England," Munkus rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the changing scene.

When the curtains opened again, there were a few props that looked like junk. It was JennyAnyDots song. This went smoothly, and all the tap dancers where pretty good. When they all said the last line, all but the person playing Munkus exited.

The person who played Munkus went to center stage as the curtains closed. He pulled out a rag and removed the make up. It was the young man they had seen with the long brown hair. He then took out a microphone

"Alright, now for the secret scene, it's my very own magic show."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know, I love clothing that does this," the guy, whose name they learned is Fergus, ripped off the whole costume to reveal a sleeveless black shirt and some black shorts underneath. "Kind of convenient isn't it?" He took some clothing that was set on stage and put a black button up shirt on and some loose black jeans.

"Now, I'm a part time magician aside from helping my little sister from her stage show and going to college. I wanted to put on big show for everyone, so now we just are experimenting to see if you like this. If you do, expect more, if you don't, then fuck you. Now my lovely assistant and girlfriend, Megan…"

He gestured to a short girl in a sparkly red dress walk on stage. She was pulling on a rope that was connected to a wheeled table. On the table were an old traveling trunk and a few misc. items on top of it.

"For my first trick, I'm going to make my two half siblings appear inside here." He took off all the items, opened the trunk and put it at an angle so every one can see that it was empty. He put it back and swirled the table around to show there's nothing weird about it. He waved his hands and opened it up. Yayne L. had climbed out in a slim black dress and reached her arm back into the trunk to help out… SPARKLE?

"Did he say that he was his half sibling?" Mistoffelees asked his friends and Sparkle and Yayne took a bow.

"You know the story," Jerrie looked over at the confused Misto. "Sparkle was born half human, he died soon after birth, and he was revived by lightning after Macavity abandoned his body. That's how he got the powers. His father is a human and he must have had other children with another human."

"Then what about Yayne?"

"She's his twin; she lived through the birth and was sent to her fathers at the age of 4."

"For my next trick, I will make a magician appear out of thin air." Fergus picked up a rod with a curtain attached to it. He hung it out beside him and after a few hand tricks, he dropped it. Behind the curtain was a person dressed as Mistoffelees.

"What do you think of my tricks Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?" he asked the impersonator.

"You have nice parlor tricks," she started. Yes, a female is playing Misto. "But my tricks are real magic, like this," she pointed to the from center stage. A small flash of light went off and in the place where she pointed, Spazzle appeared. Instead of wearing something fancy like everyone else, he wore long jeans and an extra large sweatshirt in place of his straight jacket.

"Nice work, but I don't want to be upstaged, so…" he pulled out the rod and curtain again and made the actress disappear.

"Now with no distraction, I will start out with a few card tricks…" he pulled out a deck of cards from out of an unusually small box.

This went on for a little bit. He did some simple stuff like with cards and making things fly through the air. Misto did have to admit he was pretty good at the material. As the end neared, they knew he had something big for the finale.

"Now, I'm going to get on my siblings nerves," he pulled out a large sparkly sheet and draped it over Yayne and Sparkle, who had been standing out of the way for a wile. When he pulled it away, they had switched their outfits. Yayne was now wearing a suit and Sparkle was in the dress.

"FERGUS!" he yelled. "IM NOT A CROSSDRESSER!"

"You're a liar," Fergus raised his eyes brows as Sparkle began fuming. "I saw you just yesterday…"

"Just get me out of this dress!"

"Fine, fine," Fergus draped the sheet over only Sparkle. When he pulled away he was wearing the Bombalurina costume.

"Try again."

He did, and this time when he pulled away, Sparkle was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

"Close enough," Sparkle removed the cape, mask, giant feathery hat and placed them aside.

"Now, all my assistants get under the sheet for my finale!" the actress who played Mistoffelees came out without the costume. She introduced herself as Neko and all the humans, or half humans, got under a larger sheet.

"I will now make all my assistants come from under the sheet over to the traveling trunk in a blink of an eye!" he waved his hands a few times and unlocked the trunk. All the lights either turned off or turned into a dark red as a blur of red and ginger jumped out of the trunk and onto to front of the stage.

Macavity.


	5. Chapter 5

(I ran out of ideas for this, so I'm doing a little flash back. Let's see where this takes me…)

Chapter 5

[Yayne's POV

You know how your life flashes before your eyes right before you die? It's different for me. When he started attacking us, instead of my life flashing, I saw the last few months with my twin brother and his friend.

The story of how they came to us is not that interesting. They went into a social security office and stated their case. Spazzle knew my fathers name from working with Macavity. They tracked him down and told him the story. Instead of being dead and then back to life, he was just abandoned because the 'mobster' (they couldn't tell him about Macavity) thought he would be too weak. Spazzle was adopted too because Sparkle said he could never be split apart from him. My dad never knew about the Jellicles, or that they were ever full Jellicles.

They never even told me. When I saw Macavity, I thought it was a joke by Nekoyasha. She is my best friend, and my directing assistant. She loves acting as him. But when I was Neko and freaked as I was, I knew he was real. But before I could do anything, he attacked. He was fast, cunning, and a great fighter. Even with Fergus's yellow belt in taiquando and Neko and mine swords we could not beat him. I don't know where I am now, its cold and smells funny, but that's everywhere in New York.

"Yayne, wake up," I heard this familiar voice calling to me, so I opened my eyes. Right in front of my face is a bright yellow cat with black stripes. "It's me, Sparkle."

"Sparkle?" I got up and rubbed my head. "What happened to you?"

"This is what I really look like," he looked down at his fur. I reached out and touched the fluff of fur on his shoulders to make sure he wasn't just yanking my chain.

"How this possible?"

"Okay, here's the whole story…" he told me everything. About Spazzle being Macavity's son, how he was dead and the lighting, it was like an epic story from one of those adventure books. Or like the Odyssey.

"Well, when I asked 'how is this possible' I was talking about how our fur is softer than Stevie's." I joked with him. Stevie is our normal black cat back at home.

"Oh, it comes with being a Jellicle."

"How come you didn't tell me that I was a Jellicle? You know that I have always wanted to know what kind of cat I am."

"When I learned you where a cats fan, I knew you would have wanted to go to the Jellicle junkyard, we where getting away from Macavity, and you would have dragged us right back."

"So where are we now?"

"Look around, we are in Macavity's hideout."

We were inside an old cold jail cell. Thick iron bars where lined up on an open wall and a small square opening on the opposite wall. The only source of light was from the torches in the hallway outside and the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Where's Spazzle?" I looked around for the "Psycho Cat". (That is his original name, like Rumpus Cat)

"I… I don't know," he looked down at the filthy floor. "We where knocked out, Macavity must have dragged us here with his magic. He must have put Spazzle some where else since he is his own flesh and blood."

"So what can we do now?"

"I don't know, this place is guarded like Alcatraz, its impossible to escape."

"Ha-ha, that's where you are wrong my twin brother. Even Alcatraz as escapable, we just need a genius plan to get us and spazzle out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; now let's see what we can work with…"

---

"Foolish boy," Macavity snarled as he threw Spazzle against a wall. "Why not join your old man again? Ill promise your little boyfriend and his twin sister won't die."

Yeah, Spazzle was with Macavity in his throne room. It was a large circular room with steps leading up to a pair of thrones where Macavity and Griddlebone would usually sit.

"Never you evil bast-" Macavity kicked him right in the stomach.

"Don't kill him honey," Griddlebone said to him as she read one of those female human magazines. "Don't you want another generation of Macavity's?"

"Not if they're pansies like this one," he growled as he kicked Spazzle's head against a wall.

"Ill never join you Macavity!" Spazzle rubbed his head and he tried to get up. "You're an abusing bastard who doesn't care about his own child at all!"

"He cares, it's just hard to show," Griddle giggled.

"I find that hard to believe," Spazzle laughed as Macavity once again pushed him against the stone wall.

"Ah, but it's true," Macavity put his hand under his sons chin and lifted his head. "When you where born it was such a beautiful time. Such a magnificent year until I learned you where just a crazy weakling who wont be able to fill my place in the world."

"I still don't believe you can actually care for another living being."

"Then I'll prove it," Macavity turned around and walked up the stairs to his throne. On the seat was a crystal ball, Macavity snatched it up and threw it at Spazzle. He caught it, and there was a huge surge of light around him. He had a feeling of traveling yet he stayed in the same spot. When it dimmed, he was inside the lair again, but not the throne room.

"It's just a simple game," a familiar voice said behind him. Spazzle turned around to see Macavity facing away from him. He was on his paws and knees and talking to something. Spazzle moved over to him to see a red and ginger kitten sitting in front of him. It was Spazzle.

"Just throw it back to me," Macavity held out his hand. Little Spazzle was holding a ball in his small paws. He threw it away for his father. Both Spazzle's laughed at how frustrated they were making this villain.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but its going to bite you in the ass when you're older."

"Tell me about it," Spazzle rubbed the bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Master," a small voiced called into the room. A white and black stripped queen entered the room. "Dinner is ready; Lady Griddlebone is waiting for you and Master Alcazar."

"Alright Fiona, and how are my soon to be servants?" he asked her wile picking up the kitten.

"Due within a few weeks," she placed a hand of her enlarged stomach.

"Wait… Sparkles fur was originally white… servants, meaning more than one… Sparkle and Yayne are at least a year younger than me…" Spazzle knew who this cat was.

"That's Sparkles and Yayne's mother."

But before he could do anything else, the light appeared again and he was pulled back into the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a... fright! I thought you were a ghost! Half a minute, can't ya sit? Sit ya down! Sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks._

This loud feminine voice rang through the hallowed halls of Macavity's lair, filling every nook and cranny of his dwelling with this strange song. At this time, Macavity had locked Spazzle away in a padded cell like in an asylum and went off to his study for some alone time. The hidden paw tried to ignore this for the first few lines, but it got on his very last nerve.

_Did ya come here for a pie, sir? Do forgive me if my head's a little vague. Ugh! What is that? But you'd think we had the plague. From the way that people keep avoiding!_

He tried to drone out this annoying song with some humming, then some loud tapping, then some singing of his own, but who ever was doing this had pretty strong pipes.

_No you don't! Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London._

He stuffed some cotton into his ears, but this little trick didn't work this time. He tried to find something else to plug his ears, but nothing was able to stop him from hearing it. He went over and tried to turn on an old record player, which didn't become loud enough to block out the sound.

_I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make them! But good? No... The worst pies in London... Even that's polite! The worst pies in London!_

He was now slumping over his desk trying to think loud enough to block it out. He couldn't focus on the junkyard maps in front of him. He felt the blood rising in his veins as he got more and more pissed off.

_The worst pies in London and no wonder with the price of meat what it is when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day._ _Men think it was a treat finding' poor animals what are dying' in the street._

"FIND WHOEVER IS SINGING AND PULL OUT THEIR VOCAL CORDS!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs to his servants. There had been two standing by, but from his outcry they had scrambled away to find the source of this disturbance. They found that if they went closer to the prison cells, the sound got louder. They finally came to the source as the song began to end.

_A woman alone...with limited wind and the worst pies in London! Ah, sir Times are hard. Times are hard._

"Okay, who was singing?" guard number 1 yelled as he came into the prison wing. There was only one cell they saw that was occupied. Two figures sat inside of it.

"Okay, which one of you was singing?" guard number 2 said wile banging on the bars.

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, by the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!_

Guard one reached in and pulled out the female of the two whom began on another song. He raised her to the air and pulled back his fist to shut her up for once. She twisted her body and her foot came crashing down on his head. Guard two had no time to react as she swung her leg around and hit him right in the gut.

"Come on Sparky, let's go," Yayne said to her brother when she got out the keys and unlocked the door.

"What musical are those songs from?" he asked her as they ran.

"Sweeney Todd, you should see it some time."

---

Spazzle had just regained conciseness. His cell reeked of blood and death, both horrible stenches that now clung to him. He felt his head, a new wound formed at the back from being pushed into those stone walls. He groaned as he turned over and looked at the ceiling. It had dried blood spattered all over it. He turned over again to face the door to the cell. A little slot opened towards the bottom and a small dish of what is said to be edible was thrown in. he wasn't that hungry, he just wanted to look back to his past again, back when he had been well fed, when he was loved, when he had his real family around him. Then it came to him.

"If Macavity has some magical powers, should I have some?" he asked himself. He remembered that during the magic show, he had used some powers to make his entrance, but could it have been a fluke? Maybe a few tests can unearth a few things…

"Στραφουν σε πτηνο1," he said as his gaze returned to the food. The grey lump turned to some baked chicken breast. He quickly crawled over to the food and inhaled it down.

"επιτρεψτε μου να δω τους δικους μου παρελθον2," he said after licking his lips. Light poured through every nook and cranny of the small cell. He had that strange traveling feeling again as he was transported over a decade in the past.

---

Spazzle saw that he was in Macavity's private study. It was dimly lit and had a lot of antique items all around, including a grand piano. He looked around to see that Macavity was looking over some papers on his desk.

"I can't believe this," he rested his head in his hands. He looked back over all the papers again and again, but nothing seemed to change.

He got up from his desk and went over to a cradle that went unnoticed and pulled out a small bundle of blankets. He lifted it in the air with one paw, and with the other he drew his claws and slashed down on it. A cry rang out as his younger self fell out of the bundle to the floor, blood flowing out of his side where in the future, a large scar would form. Griddlebone ran in with her expecting servant Fiona on her heels.

"What did you do Macavity?" she yelled as she picked up her crying child.

"Look at this Griddlebone! Look! The doctors you brought him too tested him for anything possible at his age! He's insane! He's crazy! He shall never fill my place in the world!" he cried out wile scattering all the papers he looked at down on the floor.

"What shall we do?" she asked wile cuddling her injured child.

"Abandon him, if he can't live up to me, why live at all?"

"But…"

"Fiona, bring him to an abandoned building in London no one will ever go into and leave him there. I don't want his body found by humans, not even I want to reveal our secret to the filthy humans."

She bowed the best she could; it was obvious she would have her children soon. She took some of the torn blankets and wrapped up little Spazzle in them. She handed him to Griddlebone and she wept wile she went out of the study.

Spazzle just stared in aw as the scene in front of him wrapped up and was pulled back into the present.

1 Greek for 'turn to bird'

2 Greek for 'let me see my past'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Spazzle returned to the present, he heard this rattling at his cell door. A few moments later it swung open and there stood Yayne and Sparkle, the former was holding a ring of keys stolen from the guards she attacked.

"Come on Spazzy," Sparkle said wile helping him up off the floor. "We have to get out of here before Macavity knows we escaped."

They quickly ran through the hallways, having no sense of direction wile doing so. They didn't know if they were going towards, away, or are right next to The Hidden Paw.

"Look, its brail," Spazzle pointed to the little bumps that form some sort of direction on the wall. Yayne gently placed her fingers on the bumps and read them across.

"Since when could you read brail?" Sparkle asked her.

"I dunno, as long as I could remember I could read brail. It's just something I learned a long time ago," She said as she read it over again. "It says that we're heading towards Griddlebone's bedroom."

She went over to another set of markings on another wall and read it.

"It says the kitchen is this way, it also says that's were they bring in crates of food from some source. This is our way out."

---

At the same moment that the three were making their escape, Tugger, Munkus, and Alonzo were all traveling to Macavity's headquarters for a rescue mission. They finally arrived at the place were Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had lived for the first few years of their career with him, and they never expected a place like this. They had said it laid inside deep inside a forest in northern England were another Jellicle tribe was, but they didn't know it was a _castle_.

It was a large medieval castle, built with dark stones with towers reaching high distances. It was so beautifully sinister, it fit him so well. But it was built into a cliff, and that cliff was on the other side of a large village.

"Well, they did say that he takes a train down to another branch of his quarters in London every time he has an all new plan," Munkus told them. "I guess he just wanted a headquarters fit for a king." Other two just shrugged as they entered the Jellicle village.

They got strange stares from everyone as they made their way through. The Jellicles there were much different; they had thicker accents and wore tattered work clothing. This tribe worked like villages of medieval times.

"Hey bro, tell me why there are so many different branches of the Jellicles all around Europe instead of one place?" Tugger asked Munkus.

"Didn't dad tell you the story?" he replied.

"No, what story?"

"Well… back many years ago, there was a high king ruling over all the Jellicles. But when the tribe got too big, humans got scared of our power. So they tried to kill us all, and they got a large section killed off, but we went into hiding. The king called together all his sons and told them to take a large group of Jellicles and to bring them to a secluded part of a European country to live in peace. And when a tribe would grow too big, they would take the second oldest male and half that tribe and to expand it somewhere else."

"What are you all doing here?" the three turned around to see an old Jellicle standing behind them. He had a grey coat with fading large black spots, kind of like Alonzo's coat. He was hunched over a bit and had an old wooden cane to support him.

"We just want to get into that castle to save our friends," Munkus gestured to the large fortress.

"No one goes into the castle, we learned that when some of our young went inside when that Macavity cat moved in and killed them all."

"But we need to save our friends!" Tugger told him. "He kidnapped some of our own and we don't want them to die."

"You can take that up with Chronicles, our leader of the tribe."

The three cats felt many pairs of paws grab onto them and forced them onto a hay cart. It seemed that the whole village was afraid of them doing something stupid. They were tied up with ropes too thick to craw through without being seen, and they were blindfolded for no apparent reason, these villagers must have been crazy.

They felt the cart start moving and a large crowd of Jellicles began forming around them. It stopped after some time and they threw the three out of the cart. The blindfolds were removed and they looked up to see a large gray tabby looming over them. They seemed to be inside an old stone house, furnished with some damaged wooden furniture that would be worth a lot with humans.

"Who are _you_?" he asked in a deep voice. He didn't seem to have the same accent as everyone else.

"I- I- I'm Munkustrap, this is my half brother Rum Tum Tugger, and my cousin Alonzo. We just need to get to Macavity's castle to save our friends."

"No one has gone up there and come back in one piece. What makes you so sure that you'll come back alive?"

"Because we have faced him many times before in our own tribe. He has tried to kidnap our leader Old Deuter…"

"Old Deuteronomy?!?! Please my Jellicles untie these cats!" in an instant, all the ropes fell off of them and all the cats helped them up.

"If you do not know, I am Chronicles, and I must say I am familiar with your Jellicle leader."

"How familiar?"

"Well, he's my older brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We are officially lost," Spazzle said as he looked around at all hallways and dead ends.

"We were supposed to be in the kitchen by now," Yayne said.

"But we aren't," Sparkle stated.

They had been running for Zeus knows how long and they had become officially lost. All the brail markings telling them were to go had disappeared and the strange doorways had also vanished.

"I'm telling you something is wrong," Spazzle said. "This all looks familiar."

"I say, didn't we run past that group of dead rats a few yards back?" Yayne asked as she nudged a family of deceased rodents with her foot.

"Yeah… someone, or someone, is playing some mind games with us," Sparkle felt the walls around them, something didn't feel right.

"Wait, isn't Macavity supposed to be a magical cat?" Yayne asked them.

"Yeah…" they both answered.

"Then wouldn't he be able to do something like this? To create a sort of fake hallway to confuse us?"

"I guess it would be possible."

"Then if it is, we might…"

Suddenly, the passage around them began to fade away; it was like it was dissolving into thin air. A bright light surrounded them as it quickly vanished. The next thing they knew, they were in the circular throne room which Spazzle had been in not too long ago. They turned around to see the stairway up to the two thrones, and standing in front of the larger one, was Macavity.

"Be right were he wants up to be," Yayne finished what she was saying.

"You may be confused a bit how your father ended up down in London and I'm all the way up here," Chronicles said to the three Jellicles in front of him. "Come to the dinning hall, you three look famished. Soon after dinning I will send you with a merchant up to the castle to save your friends."

"We have been traveling for a long time," Munkustrap said. "We will be honored to join you in a meal."

The older cat led the Jellicles into a large stone building, which was one of the few buildings that was still in good condition. Inside, the only light source came from these metal chandeliers with half melted candles burning bright. A long table ran down the middle of the room with plates, goblets, and vases of withering flowers covering it. Chronicles led the cats down to the end, where a large throne was set just for him. Beside the seat, a tall silver cat stood, wearing a dark vest and a gold band around the crown of his head. The scary part was, he looked almost exactly like Munkustrap.

"This is my eldest son, Maolcholm," the leader introduced the silver cat as he bowed to the three Jellicles. "Maolcholm, these cats come from the junkyard branch of the tribe, all the way down in London."

"I am honored to meet you," he held out his paw to shake Munkustrap's.

"Hello, I'm Munkustrap, the eldest of Deuteronomy's children; this is my youngest brother, Rum Tum Tugger, and my cousin, Alonzo."

In the distance, they heard a bell tolling. They saw that the doors where thrown open and all the Jellicles from the village began filing in.

"You see boys," Chronicles said to them as he sat on his throne and they sat right by him. "We all dine together here, like a daily forum to make sure we all stay close as a tribe. My other children will join us in a moment."

Chronicles seemed to have four other children, two more sons and two daughters. One of the sons had gingery fur with some white spots, wile wearing a silver band around the crown of his head. The other had fluffy black/gold fur and a bronze band around his head. The girls seemed to be twins, having the same colors of black and silver, with a very similar design, wile also wearing bronze bands on their hands. From the look of it, the tradition in this village was the oldest of the leader's children wore gold, the second wore silver, and all the youngest wore bronze.

"Now I must tell you about how we came to be here," the leader said. "as you know, only on special occasions we tell this, and this does count."

As the food was being served, they began to learn a bit about the long Jellicle tribe's history.

"This village is one of the oldest Jellicle towns in all of Europe. It was one of the first formed after the king split up his sons and scattered his family across the world. Your junkyard was formed not too long ago when after a battle, which some cats needed a place to live and found a small lot outside of the forming city of London. Years began to pass as London grew to reach the lot and turned it into a junkyard. That's where your father and I grew up."

"But how did you and dad split up?" Tugger asked him.

"The last leader here was rendered both childless and unable to bear children after an encounter with some rapid Pollicles. When he showed signs of his death coming, he contacted other tribes willing to give up the leaders second born to take over. The junkyard tribe was the only one who was willing to give me up. When his death came, I came up here and since then was leading this village. And just as a note, we are known as the Cliff Shadow tribe, as we are hidden in the shadow of the cliff."

"But why are you all the way up here?" Maolcholm asked them.

"Our friends were kidnapped a few days ago by Macavity," Munkustrap explained. "We came up here to save them."

"How do you know Macavity so well?"

"He's my half brother."

Everyone seemed to hear this, since almost all the chairs had fallen backwards and they all backed away from the Jellicles.

"You're related to _The Macavity_?!"

"Yes," Munkustrap said. "He's my younger half brother and Deuteronomy's second oldest son."

Chronicles hung his head; it seemed that it never hit him that his brother's son, his nephew, could ever be the Napoleon of Crime that seemed to be plaguing his tribe.

"If you really are this familiar with him, you must be able to stand up to him," Chronicles said. "We must save your friends immediately."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Desa vu (sp?) came back to Tugger and Munkustrap as the three cats were stuffed into three different food crates that were being delivered to the castle. It seemed that the town had made a deal with The Hidden Paw; they give him a shipment of food for everyone living in the fortress and he won't kill everyone in the village.

"Are we there yet?" Tugger asked for the millionth time.

"No Tugger," Munkustrap, Alonzo, and the merchant driving the cart said together.

"How much farther?" he asked.

"I'm nearly to the gate, just keep quiet," the merchant said.

"But I don't see it," Alonzo said.

"It was lying to shut him up, way to go with spoiling it."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hay stack this morning," Tugger joked.

"And if someone keeps on talking, their going to end up at the bottom of the village well with a cement block tied to their tail."

Tugger immediately curled up as tight as he could go and put his paws on his mouth. He surprisingly stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

Some time later, the cart stopped in front of these large double doors that were located on the west side of the fortress. The merchant jumped off, pulled back the huge knocker that was hanging on one, and let it fall back with a hung bang. The echo of the bang rang all through the hallways, deep into the castle. At that moment, a black and white queen, black stripped on the limbs and large patches of black on the torso wile wearing a filthy old apron, opened one of the doors and looked at the merchant.

"Why hello Cray," the cat said to him, having a thick Scottish accent. "I thought that you would never get here on time."

"Hello Fiona," he said as he handed her a piece of wood with some papers on it. "You know the drill."

"I have been doing this job for most of my life," she said as she pulled out a piece of lead and signed the papers. "I should know how these things work by now."

"Where's Finigan?" he asked her.

"I think he's supposed to be delivering a new bottle of wine to Macavity's study." Fiona then walked over to the crates and started to take them off and stack them in front of the doors.

"Fiona," Cray said as she was about to pick up the box where Alonzo was hiding. "That one might be a bit heavy."

"Why? Is this filled with the bottles of this new brand of wine from the Italian tribe that Macavity ordered?"

"No," he walked over to the box and turned it so Alonzo's face would be facing Fiona. "This one has something _else_ in it."

He tapped on the side of the box and the queen bent over to look inside. She finally saw Alonzo's bright yellow eyes staring back at her. She gasped as she backed up from it.

"There are two more with these in them; I'll help you with them."

So they both shakily picked up the three boxes with the Jellicles and placed them on the ground with the rest of them. When all the crates had been cleared out, Cray said goodbye to Fiona and started off back to the village. She then put all the crates into the kitchen and took out a crow bar to open them. She dug the bar into the corner of Munkustrap's and tore off the top. The silver tabby popped out of it like a jack in the box and landed with a thump on the cold, stone floor.

"Now," Fiona said as she leaned on the piece of iron. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Munkustrap," he introduced himself as he bowed to her. "I'm the Jellicle protector of the junkyard tribe of London. We have come here for a search and rescue for three kidnapped Jellicles."

"Well, the only prisoners we have in here have just escaped, so I wouldn't be any help on finding them."

"Could you at least help us around here? This place does seem pretty big and they could be anywhere."

"I can't, if the masters found out I was helping an outside Jellicle against them, Macavity will kill my brother and I."

"Then we will take you two back to our tribe, it is safe there from him."

"The masters saved our lives; if we escape they would come after us and kill us along with the rest of the tribe. I do not what to put anybody in that kind of danger."

"HELLO!!" Tugger yelled as his limbs started to ache. "We are still in here!"

"Sorry lad," she said as she opened both his and Alonzo's crate and let them out.

"Can you just tell us something that could help?" Alonzo asked. "Like where they might try to escape or where Macavity himself is?"

Fiona paused for a second, trying to think of something that would aid them and not get her and her brother in trouble.

"He's in his throne room," was all she said. She pointed to a door that was hidden in the shadows behind her. Munkustrap thanked her quickly before throwing open the door and running into the hallway with the others fallowing.

But after a long wile of running, Tugger started wondering if that queen was just pulling their legs. It seemed that they weren't going anywhere as they ran, which was scary since they were in the belly of the beast.

But as they were passing by another intersection of walls, they crashed into another Jellicle that was running. The four of them were all knocked to the ground in a big heap of fur and limbs.

"Who are you three?" a Scottish accented male voice asked as they tried to collect themselves. They saw that he was red and orange, with red stripes on his body and red blotches on his limbs. But the most noticeable part of him was his eyes, which had scars all around them and his irises were a very pale green. He must have been blind.

"We are rescuers for the kidnapped Jellicles that are being held here," Munkus explained.

"Rescuers?" he asked. "No rescuers have come into this fortress and made it out alive. Why would these prisoners be so important to you?"

"Sir," Alonzo said. "We need to save these Jellicles, they are our part of our whole species and we need to help them."

"Now I didn't say you had to leave," he said. "I was just saying you have a huge chance of dying if you stay, and that chance grows as every moment passes. And the chance in, they are already dead, but you sound like you are determined to help these lads."

"Can you tell us how to find Macavity's throne room?" Tugger asked.

"It's down this hall that I'm coming out of," he said wile pointing behind him.

"Thank you, and what is your name?" Munkustrap asked.

"Finigan."

"Well Finigan," Munkustrap said as he shook the cats paw. "If you ever what to get out of here, you and that queen Fiona can come with us back to our tribe after we are done."

"I will keep that in mind."

So the Jellicles began running down the hall, which unlike the other one they had been going through, had paintings and tapestries lining the walls. Some of these painting were of Jellicles, maybe old nobles that used to reside in the castle before the tribe had broken up. These would have been worth a fortune if Jellicles used currency.

Finally, they had reached a door with a sign reading 'throne room,' hanging on it. Munkustrap reached out his paw and slowly turned the doorknob. He paused for a moment, trying to think of reasons why they were doing this. They were Jellicles, they never knew it until recently, they loved the tribe, and they loved everybody in it. He decided it was enough. He pushed it open and saw one of the most horrible sights a Jellicle could see.

Sparkle, Spazzle, and Yayne were all on the ground, face down, and not moving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Macavity!" Munkustrap yelled as he saw his fellow Jellicles lying on the floor. "What have you done to them?"

"Ah, is it so impossible for you to greet your younger brother with a proper hello?" Macavity asked as he wiped his claws clean from some blood.

"Not if he's the biggest villain bastard of them all!"

"Awww, that hurt," he said wile crossing his hands over his heart. "Why can't you be nice to me?"

"I'll be nice when you stop being so evil! Now why did you do this to them?" Munkus gestured to all the limp bodies around him.

"It's too late to make them my servants, they already hate me and it's too late to change their minds. I need servants who more fear me than hate me."

"You're talking like they're just some sort of item!" Tugger yelled. "They have their own minds and lives!"

"I planed their creation, I can do what I want with them!" Macavity yelled as he jumped down from his throne.

"No you cant," Alonzo yelled back. "Just because someone created something doesn't mean they can have total control of their lives."

"The everlasting cat created us all didn't it?" the hidden paw asked as he drew closer to the Jellicles. "It controls everything in our lives, and we let it. Isn't this just the same thing?"

"The everlasting cat is divine, you aren't!" Munkus yelled as he bore his claws.

"You have a point there, but does that really matter?"

But before they could even answer, Macavity drew out his claws and lunged at the three at the three. They tried to dodge him, but he was too fast for them and was able to knock them all down.

"Why do you do this?" Munkustrap yelled as he got up and leaped at Macavity. The Napoleon of Crime was able to avoid each of his brother's moves with ease. He then grabbed Munkus's paws and held him against the wall.

"Because I can," he whispered as he slashed his claws across his face. He yelled in pain as he tried to escape this death grip, but it was no use.

Macavity looked behind him to see Tugger was getting ready to take the other three cats and run, but Big Mac had other plans. As he tried to lift Sparkles body off the ground, this villain pointed his paw at him and sent a surge shock of lightning through his body. Tugger instantly fell unconscious to the ground.

"You can never defeat me!" he yelled as he sent shock waves through all the Jellicles in the room, other than Griddlebone, who was on her throne watching the whole thing. The smell of burnt fur drifted through the room as he finished this final blow.

"Did you have to zap Alazar?" Griddlebone asked as she got down from her throne and walked up to her mate. "He's our son."

"He's no son of mine," Mac said as he looked around the room.

"Well, he's still my son, and I still don't want him to die."

"He's useless, a waste of a life."

"I wouldn't put it that way," she began to circle around all the bodies. "Poor dears tired to stand up to you and failed. Poor things… poor dears."

"Don't show them pity my sweet, it makes you seem so weak, and you know I love a strong woman."

"I know my dear," she started to head towards her mate. He took her hands and pulled her into a waltz. They then threw back their heads and laughed, their back paws dodging all the bodies around them, acting like nothing happened.

But as they began to get really into this, Griddlebone let out a screech and fell backwards. Mac down at her and saw sparks were bouncing around on her pure white fur. He looked up to see a beat up Sparkle dragging himself to his feet.

"My sister, my lover," he breathed out as he looked around. He was covered in cuts and bruises, since he was just in a fight with the Big Macavity himself.

"You aren't dead?" Mac said as he bore out his claws again.

"The everlasting cat is on our side!" he yelled as he sent a burst of lighting through the air and through the hidden paw. He screamed in pain, but cut off the electricity and was able to send his own shock through the lightning cat. It didn't even faze him.

"Do you have no soul?" he asked as he sent another jolt through the air. "Are you even capable to care for another being?"

He kept on shooting jolts at him, each time they got greater and fiercer. Within just a few minuets, The Napoleon of Crime was flat on his back, unconscious.

Sparkle began to pant for air; he had just defeated the biggest villain in Europe with his own paws. He couldn't believe it.

It was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next thing Sparkle knew, he was being lifted off of the ground by all of his friends.

"Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!" they chanted his name as they kept him up in the air. It seemed that they were more than pleased with his awesome victory. After a few more moments of cheering, they set him back down onto the floor so he wouldn't get sick on them.

"That was amazing!" Yayne cried as she hugged her brother tightly. "I have never seen anything like that in my whole life!"

"It just poured out of me," he explained. "I have no idea where it came from, but it just felt so right!"

"You just saved six lives, including your own," Munkustrap said. "You deserve to be proud of what you did."

"More like seven lives," Yayne corrected. "There's a reason why we stayed and fought instead of running for our lives."

She then walked up the long staircase that lead to the twin thrones and went up to a pole that stood by Macavity's throne. On the top of the throne, there was a birdcage hanging off of a hook. She lifted it off the hook and jogged down the stairs back to her friends.

"Meet Rodger," She said as she held up the cage. Inside, a bat was frantically flying around, trying to get free.

"So, you fought for the life of your pet bat?" Alonzo asked.

"I don't think Rodger likes being called a pet," Sparkle said.

"He's just a stupid bat, what's he going to do?" Tugger said as he walked up to Yayne and looked inside the cage. "hello, lil' guy, you can't hurt me can you?"

"Not a smart move," Yayne warned.

"Since when are any of his moves smart?" Alonzo asked.

"The ones that got your mate Cassandra and Rumpelteazer in my den at the same time," he shot back at him.

"Give him you're worst, Rodger," Yayne said to the bat as she opened the cage.

In just a span of just a few seconds, the tiny bat flew right out of the cage and into Tugger. As he threw backwards onto his back, Rodger began to grow as his body started reshape. Before anybody knew what happened, a black haired teenaged boy with a fully black outfit was standing on top of Tugger, one foot was on his chest wile the other was on his neck.

"Who's small now?" he said as he cut off Tugger's air supply for a few seconds.

"Meet Rodger Whitt, an old Vampire friend out ours," Yayne explained.

"He was supposed to be in our makeshift performance last night," Sparkle told them. "But he didn't show up so he replaced him with his cousin Nekoyasha."

"It turns out my dad had kidnapped him and held him hostage," Spazzle finished. "We stayed to fight so that he wouldn't be dumped into holy water."

"We Jellicles have always lived in harmony with you vampire folk," Munkustrap said as he held out his paw to Rodger. "If you do not know already, I am the Jellicle protector, Munkustrap; this is my clueless whore of a half brother, Rum Tum Tugger, and my second in command Alonzo."

"I am familiar with you all," he said as he shook Munk's paw and got off of Tugger. "Yayne and Sparkle love your musical; they love to talk about it. I am sure you do know about the musical about you, right?"

"Yes, we found out about it when Mr. Mistoffelees got adopted by Jacob Brent." (A/N to read about this, go read my story 'Misto's New Owner')

"Can we get out of here please?" Tugger asked as he got up and rubbed his neck. "His henchcats are going to come bursting in at any moment and I can't take another fight."

"We don't have to," Spazzle said as he looked back up to the pair of thrones. It was then they all noticed that in the wall that was right above them was a balcony. They guessed if Macavity had any guests to entertain, he and Griddlebone sat in the throne wile they sat on the balcony wile some form to entertainment was going on below.

But then they saw that they weren't alone. Standing up there watching what was going on below, where the two cats who helped Munkus, Tugger, and Alonzo through the hallways. There stood Finigan and Fiona, holding their heads high.

"I know her," Spazzle told them.

"Fiona?" Munkus asked. "Yes, I would guess that you would have since you are her boss's son."

"No, I saw her when I looked into my past. She's not just Macavity's servant, she…" he paused for a minuet, not knowing how to put what was coming next.

"I'm Yayne and Sparkle's mother," she told them.

At that moment, the world seemed to stop for the twins. This was their mother, the woman Sparkle never got to meet because of his death and the woman Yayne hasn't seen since she was just four years old. Almost a lifetime of being apart, and now the only thing between them was just a few yards and a few feet of wall to scale.

"Henchcats will be swarming this place in a matter of minutes, you all need to go," she told them.

"Where do we go?" Munkus said. "Going into the town in the cliffs shadow will have us lead henchcats into the houses of innocent cats. And there's no other place for demons for miles."

"We know a way to transport you to your junkyard in just a moment," Finigan told them. "Macavity owns this goblet that lets a person travel to another duplicate goblet at another point with ease. You're Mr. Mistoffelees has a duplicate and used a spell so Macavity wouldn't be able to travel towards his own, but we think you would be able to make it through."

"If he had something like that all along, why didn't you try to escape?" Yayne asked her. "Why don't you come with us now? The Jellicles will keep you two safe, we can be together as a family for once."

Fiona shook her head. Then she threw a simple wooden goblet towards Munkus, who caught it with ease.

"I cant, we cant, we're bound to serve him until we die or he dies," she explained. She unbuttoned the first few buttons to her blouse and showed them that she was branded with an M on her upper chest. Finigan pulled his already unbuttoned shirt lower to show he was also branded with an M on the chest.

"Come up to the thrones and everyone place your hand on the goblet," Finigan told them. They did as they were told; wondering what was going to happen next.

"Just hold still," Fiona told them. She reached into one of her apron pockets and pulled out a velvet bag. She dug her hand inside of it and pulled a handful of blue powder out.

"Wait!" Yayne yelled as she was about to throw the power onto the group. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Yes?" Fiona was all ears.

"Why did you give me up to my father's family?" she asked weakly.

"I couldn't stand to watch you serve Macavity, I wanted you to have a better life, even when it meant you needed to be so far away from me."

Before anything else could be said, she threw the handful of powder into the goblet. All around the group a bright light began to form. It was made up of every color anyone could think of, and some that no one had ever seen. They no longer felt the small wooden object in their hands and started to feel like they were floating. The faint image of the throne room was now gone, leaving them in this strange limbo. Cliché as it was, but it seemed amazing and new to them all.

But before they completely left the lair, Yayne and Sparkle swore that they heard Fiona say something else to them.

'I'm so proud of you two.'


End file.
